Wacky World of Konoha
by sharinganwit4tomoe
Summary: Completely Random and Humorous story. Every pairing can be found here in later chapters except for any yaoi and yuri. R&R!
1. Prologue

_**Wacky World of Konoha**_

**Welcome to my first fanfic! So please don't be so hard on me! The explanation is all in this prologue!**

**Note: Set in Shipudden!**

* * *

Me: Ouch!!! Where am I? Why is my head spinning?

My sis: Yo! Wassup?

Me: Don't "wassup" me! Where am I?

My sis: You're in Konoha, in front of the Hyuuga clan mansion.

Me: Hyuuga? I thought they were murdered?

My sis: No that was Uchiha.

Me: Ohh… But why am I here? Does that mean I'm 2D now?

My sis (in sarcastic voice): Yes you are!

Me: Really? Cool!

My sis: I was being sarcastic moron!

Me: You were? Ohh! But why am I in konoha?!

My sis (shrugs): It's your story. You tell me. I want to go home now. Pick you up later ok! Cya!

(Sister turns to leave… but then hits a wall)

My sis: F--k! WTH! An invisible wall?! I'm going to kill you for writing this!

Me: Ohh yeah I accidentally wrote Naruto died because he kept banging into invisible walls!

My sis: You killed off my 5th fav character?

Me: No! I think that was a drabble I read.

My sis: Then why is the invisible wall here?

Me: Cause you can't leave. We're both in this story.

My sis: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! I'm in your dumb ass story!

Hinata: He-he-lo-ooo? Who are you two?

Me: OMG!! Its Hinata!!!

My sis: Who? The mumbler?

Hinata: I do-o-o no-t mum-mum-bl-ble-e!

My sis (sarcastic voice): R-ri-igh-t! Y-yo-ou d-o-on't!

Hinata: Wh-ha-at a-a-re yo-o-u sa-ay-in-ng?

Me: She's saying you can kick her ass with the rotation taijutsu move!

My sis: Haha very funny but can you freakin get on with the introduction so that I can get outta here!!!

Me: Fine! Sis you can go… but you gotta face consequences!!!

My sis: What consequences!?

Me: You'll spend a year in the tsukiyomi world… watching educational TV!

My sis: WTF! You #$#!$$&!!!

Me: Wait I haven't finish! The second choice is be the naruto characters personal tour guide!

My sis: HUH!!!!!! Dammit I have no choice… Fine I'll be their "Personal tour guide"!

Me: Good! Hinata you'll be telling everybody to fear me!

Hinata:Wh-ha-at th-he-e!!!!!!!

Me: Why do you mumble so much? Anyway I was just kidding! You can go back to the mansion if you wanna.

Hinata: Th-an-nk yo-ou!

My sis: You really got to stop that.

Me: Amazingly you guys didn't ask so I'll tell you! The reason for my story is… because I wanted to see what happens when I cram everybody from every village into Konoha!

My sis: What crap!

Me: Go set up your stall sis! Or you'll be seeing Barney for the next…

My sis: Sir yes sir!

(Sis runs off and starts setting up her stall near Ichiraku ramen shop)

Me: For those who are reading, from now on I'll be known as AUTHOR in the story! So cya in chapter 1!

**

* * *

**

**So how was it? Plezzzz review!! But don't review bad things if that's what you're thinking…**


	2. The Rebellion

**Another Note: Although tobi is probably Madara i would prefer it to be Obito. Ok, here's chapter 1!**

* * *

Kabuto: You're finally awake!

Zabuza: Uhh… Where am I?

Kisame(in a soft tone): You are in _heaven._

Itachi: Shut up and recruit him for the rebellion.

Kisame: You're never any fun!

Haku: Guys don't be so harsh on Zabuza-san!

Zabuza: WTF! Are you guys talking about!

Orochimaru: Some crazy author brought us all to Konoha, so we're starting a rebellion.

Zabuza: A rebellion at such an early chapter?!

Kimimaro: We got tired of waiting for the fifth chapter so yeah.

Zabuza: Well… what are we planning?

Pein: We don't know yet, were still voting for a leader.

Konohamaru(runs through the bushes): Guys the polls are in!

Kabuto: Who is it?

Konohamaru: Its… Uchiha…

Itachi and Sasuke: Yes

Konohamaru: Uchiha… Obito!

Obito (in Tobi disguise): Me! Th-ha-n-k y-o-u! I-I do-nt-t kn-o-w h-o-ww t-o r-ee-pp-aay y-o-u gg-u-ys!!!

Zabuza: First off, you can stop being such a Hinata…

(At the Ramen shop)

Aly (A.K.A The tour guide and my sis) was shouting these words: "Free tour guide of Konoha!!!"

Everybody (who you usually see in Konoha): Why would we want to take a tour of Konoha when we've been living in it since the day we were born!

Aly: Cause my bro said that if you guys do not listen to me he'll blow Konoha up like a balloon… then burst it!

Naruto: Ha! Yea right you're bro is lying to get power! Like Orochimaru! Believe it!

Aly: He's also the author of the story…

(Everybody lines up)

Aly: I can't believe that worked.

Naruto: It worked believe it!

Aly: Ok you gotta stop saying that…

* * *

Kabuto: C'mon guys! It has been more than an hour and you guys are still idealess!

Zabuza with his arms cross: Well… I wanted to blast Konoha to bits with the grand waterfall jutsu… But nooooooooooo!

Orochimaru: That's because it was too straight forward. We need something like my plan! The destruction of Konoha!

Kabuto: Ummm… Orochimaru-san, I think you need to be more creative.

Kimimaro asks Obito: What do you suggest we should do leader?

Obito: Umm… Konohamaru?

Konohamaru: Don't worry leader-sama I'll take care of it! ATTENTION EVERYONE!!! The plan is that first Konan and Deidara will change into these normal Jonin flak jackets I made myself and infiltrate the Hokage tower and kidnap Tsunade. While their kidnapping her, Zabuza, Kisame, Itachi, Pein and Orochimaru will keep the other ninjas busy.

Kisame: How do you expect us to do that?

Konohamaru: You guys are S-ranked missing-nin, don't tell me you can't beat up a few ANBU's…

Itachi: Ahhh! So we're doing it by force?

Konohamaru: Duhh! Did you expect me to ask the Akatsuki members to negotiate with the Hokage?

Zabuza: Well… it would have been easier.

Haku: I agree with Zabuza-san. We could have bought muffins and biscuits as peace offerings!

Shizune (suddenly appears): You know, I can hear everything you're say… Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Kisame: Those eyes… You used tsukiyomi on her didn't you Itachi?

Itachi: Yup.

Deidara: What did you make her see?

Itachi: One week of watching Tsunade lose in poker!

Kisame: You're too cruel…

Konohamaru: So we got ourselves clear?

Pein: Yup but what are the others gonna do?

Konohamaru: Ohh! That's a secret…

**

* * *

**

**What has Konohamaru planned out? Not even I know cause the Co-writer of this story my real sis is the one planning this part of the story! So get ready for something I think has no sense in it **


End file.
